


Just don't tell anybody I was being nice to you

by Ravenclaw_blue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_blue/pseuds/Ravenclaw_blue
Summary: “No problem. Just don't tell anybody I was being nice to you. ““Who would believe me?”
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Kudos: 49





	Just don't tell anybody I was being nice to you

Today is the day. She is leaving for Hogwarts today. She says her goodbye to Mr. Saltzman, and to the twins. Josie tells her it doesn't matter if she gets sorted into Slytherin, her mom was Slytherin and she is one of the best people in the world. She is a lot like her father, he had the same exact conversation with her a week before. Lizzie stays quiet about the subject. Which is a shock for Hope because Lizzie always talks, she is a chatter box. She can hear Josie scolding Lizzie how she is being rude and inconsiderate of her emotions and how she has to say something nice and comforting. OK fine.

Hope, Lizzie shouts. I know you have been listening.

Lizzie.

Don't Lizzie me, she was the one ears dropping. Jo could you leave as for a minute.

Liz.

I promise I will be nice.

OK.

“It's not ears dropping if you can hear it from the across the street.”

”You could have put the headphones on, like you usually do.”

“You were being too loud it wouldn't have worked.” That was an obvious lie, and both of them knew that. Usually Lizzie would have called her on that, but it was her last day here, so Lizzie decided not to have an argument about it and drooped it.

“Whatever, good look in Gryffindor.”

“Didn't know you were the sorting hat? I might not be a Gryffindor, I might be Ravenclaw, or a Hufflepuff.”

“Please a Ravenclaw would have made a better excuse for ears dropping.”

“I wasn't ears dropping.”

“Yea sure. Good luck. You are gonna be fine. Where ever you get sorted you are going to be fine .I mean it . “

“OK.”

“It is just a silly tradition , it does not determine anything about you or who you really are ,you decide that for yourself OK ? “

“What if I?”

“You wont, we make our own path in our lives, you cant let one thing define you.”

“OK.”

“Good.”

“Hey Lizzie.”

“What?”

“Thank you.”

“No problem. Just don't tell anybody I was being nice to you. “

“Who would believe me?”


End file.
